guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gumby
Why the mass upload of black-and-white duplicates of already loaded skill images? --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:07, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :they are allready uploaded? i could not find them... could you give me a link to them plz? Gumby 13:19, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::Just to clarify what I meant: The color versions are already uploaded, not the gray scale. Just wondering why you're uploading a whole set of gray scale versions? Wouldn't the color versions do just as well if not better? --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:21, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::User:Dashface created a table, which shows all the elites, and has the "still need to capture" ones grayed out. He did not upload all of them, and the images are pretty small, so you can't really see which one is which... So I converted all the original skill images to grayscale and started to upload them. I just thought they could be usefull (and they are very small in size, around 2k in average) Gumby 13:35, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::There is a reason why the images are small. Stuff which is not helpfull to the wiki but is instead used to be fun or for the use of only one user shouldn't take too much space. This includes such images which are only used for tracking one users elite skills. So please, uplead any of the icons you may need in the same scale as the DAshfaces ones. -- (talk) 13:39, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I made the images intentionally so small (the original color ones are 20-30k in size) - but if you think they will be useless, then please delete them. I will stop with uploading of the others.Gumby 13:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Actually, Gumby's versions are only about 2k while Dashface's are only around 1k - so not much bigger in file size. For those who want/need a grayscale version of the elites, I would rather these images become the standard for them, and Dashface should be asked to convert his use to these (fairly easy to resize a jpg smaller to meet his needs). A single image of a player's character can easilly take up 50k of memory or even more, so these icons aren't a big deal in my mind. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:51, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Oh sorry, I didn't check the file size, I just thought.... Oaky, I agree with Barek. HTe large images should stay and the small ones go. -- (talk) 14:08, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::And this time upload a full set, not an incomplete one like Dashface. :) -- (talk) 14:08, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::OK, I will upload all 180 of them in a day or two... Gumby 14:53, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Done. Gumby 10:18, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Okay, I've replaced the Gr25''s with ''Gr''s on my page, and on ST47/Account, Sparticuz/Unlocked, and Tinarto/Sandbox. (Thanks for using the same naming convention, Gumby. Made it heaps easier!) Gumby's ''Gr''s are better because, not only does he have a full set, but they don't have inconsistent borders like mine did when I made them. Cleaner imagess were not available at the time. Anywhere else any ''Gr25''s are being used, or can we delete them now? -- Dashface 20:27, 4 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Dashface: you can check on the image page, if it is still in use (under Links) Gumby 11:44, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Yes, but there happens to be upwards of one hundred images to check. It's entirely possible that someone out there is using just one and not the other hundred. -- Dashface 09:13, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Hi. Could you make and upload grayscale versions of the Nightfall skill icons? Many of the icons are going to change later, atleast those elite skills with the in game border, but temproary version would still help me. Thank you for your time. -- (talk) 06:28, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Sure thing. Will do in a day or two... Gumby 06:56, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you. :) -- (talk) 07:09, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Done. Let me know, when the Paragon/Dervish elites will be fixed (some of them are 65x65 btw). Steady Stance has the wrong border too. Gumby 09:30, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm pretty sure that ''all of the skill icons will be reuploaded when the fansite kit is released and someone cares to do the borders correctly for all of the fansite kit icons. I'll throw you a note then. (If you are interested, the new icons are now used in my elite skill list) -- (talk) 10:06, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Thanks, Gumby. I was gonna try to do that last week, but I lost connectivity for eight days. It's a tedious task, so thanks. :) -- Dashface 23:24, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::: You're wellcome... and it's not such a tedious task, IrfanView+AutoRecorder can reduce the whole thing to a few minutes of scripting :D --Gumby 14:05, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Gray images On my elite skill page you can see which gray images are missing. Want to do them? You could also search the old versions with the old skill names. -- (talk) 03:31, 5 November 2006 (CST) : will do it ASAP -- (talk) 04:19, 5 November 2006 (CST) :: done. Caretaker's Charge, Ebon Dust Aura, Offering of Spirit and Zealous Vow still have the wrong size/border. -- (talk) 06:13, 5 November 2006 (CST) :::Thank you! -- (talk) 02:22, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::: fixed all the grays with wrong size/border -- (talk) 10:57, 29 November 2006 (CST) Nightfall I notice from your userpage that your Nightfall completion is N/A. Didn't buy it, or are you too busy playing it to update? -- Dashface 01:11, 5 November 2006 (CST) : the second one :)... i did update it now -- (talk) 04:19, 5 November 2006 (CST) :: Ah, you not only own it, you've finished it. Good work! -- Dashface 04:19, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::: ty. but i still have to do the bonuses/elites/exploration :) -- (talk) 13:55, 6 November 2006 (CST) Sig icon hi! Your sig icon is too large as the maximum allowed height is 19 pixels. I'll upload a smaller version for you. -- (talk) 20:11, 12 January 2007 (CST) * i did not know there was a limit... tnx :) — (talk) 07:05, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem. :) -- (talk) 07:07, 13 January 2007 (CST) Gray Icons Hey I saw you uploaded the Elite skills in Grayscale, do you allow me to upload them to Official Wiki? --image:questbrod.png 03:23, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Sure thing :) — (talk) 03:38, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Ok I will do it when i get permission from Flesh over Steel to do non elites too --image:questbrod.png 08:04, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::Feel free to copy over any of my contributions, if you find anything usefull in them :) — (talk) 16:15, 26 February 2007 (CST) Dead? I hope you're not serious. -- (gem / talk) 16:37, 10 May 2007 (CDT) : well... not dead actually, just taking a break from GW — (talk) 13:04, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::not cool man... just say away then... got me scared... how are you anyways?[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px :::Back in business, just completed GW:EN **Happy 2008 btw** :D — (talk) 02:48, 1 January 2008 (UTC)